Rid-Thar-ri'Datta
|skills = |faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = |region = Reaper's March |province = Elsweyr Valenwood |quests = |voice = |dlc = Base }} Rid-Thar-ri'Datta (sometimes spelled Rid-T'har-ri'Datta) was the first Mane of the Khajiiti people. He restored peace to the Khajiit during the rebellions against the Elsweyr Confederacy, granting equal power between the masses.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Elsweyr Confederacy ― Imperial Geographic Society He encountered several times in his spiritual form across the Reaper's March's questline, where he grants his council to the Lunar Champions Khali and Shazah while they are on their way to become the next Mane. History Early life Rid-Thar-ri'Datta was born sometime during the Second Era under the rare alignment of the two Moons, thus becoming the First Mane. Rebellions in new Elsweyr After Keirgo of Anequina and Eshita of Pelletine combined their kingdoms to form the province of Elsweyr in 2E 309, a class struggle had surfaced, with many feeling the ruling class had betrayed them. Keirgo petitioned the Second Empire for help, but they had just lost their Potentate Versidue Shaie, and were unable to help. The cities of Anequina were under constant attack, and after the old capital Ne Quin-al fell to the rebels, it seemed as though Elsweyr would fall under the weight of its union. This all changed, however, as the nonpartisan Khajiiti spiritual leader, Mane Rid-T'har-ri'Ditta, bestowed class equality under the bi-lunar shadow, dividing their power in accordance with the Two-Moons Dance of Ja-Kha'jay. This established a rotational power base in which both sides of Khajiit society, the city-dwellers under the nobility and the nomadic tribes of the desert chieftains, shared alternate control of the region based on the phases of Masser and Secunda. The terms of this measure, the Riddle'Thar, were overseen by the Mane himself. Some considered Rid-Thar's rule a thinly-veiled dictatorship. He later passed away, though the year is unknown.Events of Alliance War After Javad Tharn used dark magic to corrupt the current Mane Akkhuz-ri and summon Dro-m'Athra across Reaper's March, Rid-Thar returned to guide his people and coronate the new Mane. Interactions Grim Situation After cleaning the central tree of Fort Grimwatch, the spirit of Rid-Thar-ri'Datta appears to you and Shazah. He gives you his blessing as the Moon Hallowed, and tells you to dispel the evil from Khaj Rawlith. A Door into Moonlight After praying to the Kauzanabi-jo's Lunar Shrine between the Fishing Dock and Senalana, a projection of Rid-Thar will appear: Kauzanabi-jo: "Rid-Thar-ri'Datta... the First Mane?" Rid-Thar-ri'Datta: "You have arrived in Reaper's March at a critical time. The soul of the Khajiiti people, and the entire Dominion, are in crisis." projection of [[Akkhuz-ri] "Mane Akkhuz-ri is tainted by evil. He will never be fit to lead our people." He will have Akkhuz-ri's projection fade, and bring in projections of Khali and Shazah: Rid-Thar-ri'Datta: "Our hope lies with these women, the Champions. One of them will be Mane. You must help them walk the Path... for you are the Moon Hallowed." "Without a new Mane, the Khajiit will fall. The Dominion will fall. Walk well in the light of Jode and Jone, and you shall succeed. Moon Hallowed." He and the other projections will then fade, and Kauzanabi-jo will officially declare you Moon Hallowed, having been a witness. Motes in the Moonlight The Moonlit Path The Den of Lorkhaj The Golden Claw Dialogue Conversations Gallery Rid-Thar with Lunar Champions Projection.png|Rid-Thar-ri'Datta with projections of Khali and Shazah Rid-Thar with Akkhuz-ri Projection.png|Rid-Thar displays Akkhuz-ri's corruption Rid-Thar-ri'Datta Floating.png|Rid-Thar-ri'Datta floating in Fort Grimwatch Trivia *Rid-Thar-ri'Datta was first mentioned in the Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Elsweyr Confederacy. His name was spelled slightly different, with the only difference being an apostrophe in "T'har." *The Riddle'Thar is named after him. Appearances * ru:Рид-Т'ар-ри'Датта Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Manes Category:Lore: Khajiit Category:Lore: Males Category:Online: Khajiit Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Deceased Characters Category:Online: Ghosts Category:Online: Reaper's March Characters